Alice
Alice is a contestant from Survivor: One World and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: One World Alice originally competed in Survivor: One World along with her boyfriend, Jase. She was placed on the orange Manono tribe along with the new players. The more popular castaways stuck with each other, forcing the quieter ones to stick together. Alice was in an alliance with older mother Melody, bookworm Rani and geeky Benjamin. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the four voted for Jay. However, the majority voted out Melody. The alliance of six did not last much longer. When they had to attend another tribal council, Alice voted for Jay but Lauren was blindsided. After an immunity win, they suffered another loss when Wednesday was evacuated. At this point, the tribes switched and Alice remained on Manono along with her original tribe mates Josh, Michael and Rani. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges, where original Manono members Jay and Benjamin were voted out. The tribe was saved once again when Summer from the other tribe quit in order to be with her previously evacuated sister. However, the streak did not last much longer and Manono went to tribal council. At tribal, Alice voted out Rani. At the merge, Alice was reunited with Jase and formed an alliance with pairs, Adam and Aida and Joe and Michael. At the first vote, the six sent home Josh, followed by his brother, Jorge. In control, the pairs alliance sent home outsiders Ashton, Amy and Priya. The fear at the final seven was that Joe and Michael would try and blindside the four. As a result, the quartet sent home Joe and Michael, making them members of the jury. Mickey, as the only person not in the pairs, was voted out. By the Final Four, Jase and Alice wanted to be in the final, but Adam and Aida wanted to aswell. Jase and Aida wanted to stay and forced the new players to turn on each other. The votes were tied at tribal between Alice and Adam, with Alice receiving votes from Adam and Aida and Adam receiving votes from Jase and Alice. At the revote, neither person wanted to turn on their loved one. This resulted in a fire-making tie-breaker. Adam won and made Alice the final member of the jury. In the end, she voted for Jase to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan In her second season, Alice competed in Survivor: Japan, originally on the green Chikara tribe, labelled the 'Brawn'. The tribe was lucky enough to win three out of the first four immunity challenges they had together. At the tribes first and only loss together, Alice voted with the majority in sending home Dalton. At the tribe dissolve, Alice was switch to the red Heiwa tribe along with original tribe mates Kristin, Axel and Shawna. Despite the four being in a majority of numbers, they could not hold together when Axel, Alexys and Peighton stuck together. Alice voted with the trio in sending home Kristin. At the Double Tribal Council, both the Heiwa and Chikara tribes had to send someone home. When Heiwa went to tribal, Alexys, Peighton and Axel sent home Alice. Voting History Trivia *Alice was considered for Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X when it was an all returning players season, but was later cut. Had she competed, she would've been placed on the orange Vanua tribe, labelled the 'Millenials' as she was 27 at the time. *Alice, along with Tucker, Dane and James are the only people to vote for their loved ones in the Final Tribal Council. **She is the only person of the four whose loved one they voted for was male. **Alice was the only female loved one during Survivor: One World to be a member of the jury. Category:Survivor: One World Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways